This I Promise You
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sarah misses Kento so much. How far will she go to see him? Song Fic. OC goes with my Ronin Warrior Universe.


This I Promise You  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~  
^_^ I just love these song fics. They are so cool.  
  
Enjoy my second song fic. I have at least 4 more lined to up  
  
To write.  
  
* this means lyrics  
  
~~~  
  
*When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes. *  
  
"Kento are you shore you `ave to go?"  
  
Kento pulled his wife into a hug, "I'm sorry princess but other's can't form the inferno without me."  
  
Sarah's eyes teared up. "Promise me you'll come back."  
  
He kissed her, fingering her Auburn hair, "I promise."  
  
*And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies. *  
  
Sarah sat by the window three months later, "You lied Kento. You haven't come back."  
  
*I'll be your strength.  
  
I'll give you hope. *  
  
Kale walked in and pulled Cye's twin sister into his arms, "Cry little one. Cry and let it all out."  
  
*Keeping your faith when it's gone. *  
  
Sarah cried letting all of her bottled up pain out, "Kale, where is he?"  
  
*The one you should call was standing there all along. *  
  
"Calm down. Sarah you have to give him time. Fighting Talpa is not easy. I know Kento, he'll come back. You just have to have faith."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Now why don't you go to bed. It's late and you need to sleep."  
  
Sarah obeyed and went up to the room that she and Kento shared. She pulled on one of Kento's shirts letting the scent of him flow around her. She missed him so much. Sarah collapsed on the bed in tears sobbing. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST COME BACK HOME!!"  
  
*And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong.  
  
`Till the day my life is through. *  
  
She heard Kento's last words echo in her head, "This I promise you."  
  
*This I promise you *  
  
Her mind went back to the day when Kento asked her to marry him.  
  
*I've loved you forever.  
  
In life times before.  
  
And I promise you never will you hurt any more. *  
  
"Will you marry me Sarah Renee Mouri?" Kento kneeled down in front of the surprised girl holding a ring.  
  
*I give you my word.  
  
I give you my heart. *  
  
Sarah nodded tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, "Yes..Yes..I'll marry you!"  
  
*This is a battle we've won.  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun. *  
  
Kento stood up and gave Sarah the longest kiss he'd ever given any girl, "I love you Sarah."  
  
The rest of the night Sarah laid in Kento's arms. He kissed her neck gently.  
  
*And I will take you in my arms.  
  
And hold you right where you belong. *  
  
"I promise you from now on I'll never leave you." Kento whispered in to her ear.  
  
*This I promise you  
  
This I promise you *  
  
Sarah opened her eyes the next morning. The other side of the bed still empty.  
  
*Just close your eyes.  
  
Each lovin' day.  
  
I know this feeling won't go away.  
  
`Till the day my life is through.  
  
This I promise you.  
  
This I promise you. *  
  
She sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "The only way I am going to get to see him is by going to the Nether Realm."  
  
Sarah stood up and used her orb calling on her sub-armor. She snuck down the stairs, thankfully no one was up.  
  
Once on top of the hill she yelled to the Ancient. "TAKE ME TO KENTO! PLEASE!" Sarah glowed then reappeared in the Nether Realm. "Now I have to find Kento. Ah!" She had tripped and was now rolling down the hill.  
  
*Over and over I fall*  
  
Kento looked up from their camp site to see an orange and sky-blue ball rolling down the hill. The ball turned into a figure. It was Sarah.  
  
"Hey guys it's Sarah."  
  
Sarah sat up a bit dazed, "Ouch! Oh I'm such a clutz."  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
That voice it was Kento.  
  
*When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life, baby I just wouldn't be living at all. *  
  
Sarah jumped up and started running down the hill, "KENTO!!"  
  
Kento met her and swung her around pulling her into a huge bear hug.  
  
*And I will take you in my arms.  
  
And hold you right where you belong.  
  
`Till the day my life is through this I promise you, baby *  
  
Sarah hugged Kento crying tears of happiness that hadn't been cried since he asked her to marry him two years ago. "KENTO IT'S YOU!! IN THE FLESH!! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"  
  
Kento nodded holding her close trying to sooth her cries. She had obviously thought he was dead, "It's ok love. I'm here. I'm not injured, hurt, or anything."  
  
*Just close your eyes each lovin' day.  
  
And know this feeling won't go away. *  
  
Sarah didn't leave Kento's side the rest of the day. When they sat she snuggled next to him.  
  
That night in the tent Sarah curled into Kento's arms, "Kento I want you to promise me this and I mean it."  
  
"Alright Princess what is it?"  
  
"Promise me that we will fight Talpa togeather. From now on no more leaving me behind or vise versa."  
  
Kento smiled into her hair, "I promise Sarah. I promise with all my heart I'll never leave your side again."  
  
*Every word I say is true.  
  
This I promise you.  
  
Every word I say is true.  
  
This I promise you. *  
  
~~~  
*waits for that silence that you have after the end of a story or movie* Did you like it? I hope so.  
  
Please read and review. I think this is my best one yet.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
